Babysitter Nightmares!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: During a night out, Kagome hears a strangled cry of a child and goes to investigate; no one ever told her that she would end up a babysitter by way of survival!
1. A Midnight Stroll

**Babysitter Nightmares!**

**Summary: During a night out, Kagome hears a strangled cry of a child and goes to investigate; no one ever told her that she would end up a babysitter by way of survival!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Any Requested (This means, if you want one chapter to have Yu Yu Hakusho, request it in a review. The first chapter will be InuYasha based; the others will come up **_**as **_**reviews are sent. So keep that in mind when you have a request but don't want to review...when you see that what you wanted isn't there.) ^-^''**

**Pairing: Undecided (May not have one.)**

**Genre: Humor/Horror**

**Rated: T – M**

**-x-x-x-**

**~A Midnight Stroll~**

**-x-x-x-**

_~Sleep...rest plentifully...let there be no one who can harm you...sleep~_

"_Is someone there?" Shadows caressed my body in the most sensual of ways; as if the darkness had a mind of its own, trailing invisible fingers all over my scantily clad body, I could feel the rush of heat fill me cheeks. "Stop..."_

_~Let me take you to a place...where I will be all that you require...~_

_The light touch changed from pleasant to uncomfortable, no longer a teasing stroke, but a taut grip. "Stop!"_

_~I can set you free...~_

_Choking, fingers ruthlessly took hold of my neck, a sharp pain to the tender flesh between my neck and shoulder...darkness..._

'_It hurts...why does it hurt...my body, is so...sore...'_

_~I can protect you...~_

_The voice, once high in pitch, scratchy and vile in sound, now held a soft, melodious tenor, a deep warmth, and a promise of safety within it. So smooth, I felt myself melting at the voice never before heard._

"_Protect me..."_

_~Kagome...~_

"_Yes?"_

_~Kagome!~_

"_...! What is it?"_

"_**Kagome!"**_

Tired eyes glanced to her door, a deep azure blue with a tantalizing sparkle to them. Dressed in a vermillion red silk dress that was untied a loosely falling off her shoulders as she idly laid upon her bed. _"Mmm?"_

Footsteps could be heard from the other side on her door. A click and she watched the door open with the turn of her doorknob, "Don't just mumble a reply, Kagome." A woman with black hair in a pixie cut and brown eyes like that of an innocent doe frowned at the uninterested look in her daughters eyes. "We're out of milk, could you go and get some? Also, pick up some garlic, a couple lemons, ginger and some pepper."

"..." Kagome sighed, sitting up; she stood and made her way to her bamboo tabi's. "I'll be back," She passed her mother, taking the money from her as she did._ 'I guess...it was just a dream?'_

**-x-x-x-**

'_It's too late for errands...' _Grabbing a half gallon of 2% Milk, she checked the date before placing the jug in her carry basket. Moving a few isles down, she searched the fresh produce for ginger, lemons and garlic, choosing black garlic over the white; she bagged her items then paid that cashier.

"Thank you, and have a nice day."

Kagome barely paid attention to the woman behind the cash register as she left the market with ever intention of returning home and going to bed, again. Now, that was her intention...it obviously wasn't going to happen that way.

_**~Vaa~**_

Kagome paused in her trek towards home, turning around to see what had made such a sound; she frowned when she saw no one around.

_**~Vaaaa~**_

Turning towards a gathering of trees with scattered flowers littering the area, she moved carefully and silently towards the floral surroundings and moved aside a few low branches. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, unsure of what to do, she just stared.

'_Is that…'_

**-x-x-x-**

"_I don't want to die, Jaken; he'll kill us if we can't find that pest!"_

"_Quiet! He'll kill you for more than losing─__**ack**__~!"_

'_Jaken...I will ask once...where...is he?'_

An impish green creature struggled in mid air, small, callused hands gripped at the smooth, long and thin fingers that cut off his air supply, sharp claws started digging painfully into his neck as he fought to answer, _"L-lo-s─uhk!"_

'_Wrong answer...Jaken...'_

Those words echoed in the creatures head as air became scarce, the feel of sharp claws digging into its green, weak flesh caused fear to burden the creatures murky brown eyes as a sudden sharp pain could be felt; the feeling of its skin melting painfully away before being dumped into the outdoor waste bin nearby.

'_You!'_

"EEK!" The girl scrambled towards the voice, "Lord Taisho I─" She couldn't speak...unlike before with the creature whom she'd been with, she wasn't graced with clamed, nimble fingers around her neck. This was caused by a source of energy being injected into her heart. This was an unmistakable feeling, and it was the most painful way to be killed.

"_Hush...hush...hush."_ It was softly spoken, a silky tone that one would think mixed with a dark chocolate and a rich espresso. Something so deliciously refined, _"You...are not worthy of speaking my name."_

"_P-please...forgive me..."_

"_For that...yes...you're forgiven."_

The girl let a sigh of relief escape her flush lips when a sudden sharp ache in her heart caused her eyes to widen before turning to look at the shadowed figure that stood before her. "M-Master! I thought─"

"_I did not lie. You have been forgiven for voicing my name...but your names that you've chosen to gift my son...will not be so easily forgiven. Losing him, to add to your disrespect, merits your death."_

Her left hand clutched her heart as it was squeezed painfully by the invisible hands of her master. She knew he was heartless, but...she never would have thought that he'd kill her...like this!

"_I would drag this on...but I have more important matters to attend."_

A bright light shrouded the street before vanishing as quickly as it came. In place of the girl was a pile of ashes and bone dust.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, back in the market, she grabbed a bottle and a baby onsie before looking at the different baby foods and baby formulas.

"I don't even know where to start...but...I guess this?"

"Vaa!"

"Hm?" Kagome looked to the baby in her arms, a boy with white hair just past his shoulders and bangs that covered it forehead, stopping just at its eye brows. Golden eyes looked past her and towards the meat department. "No...you aren't old enough to eat meat...do you even have teeth?" Kagome placed a finger on the childs lips curiously and watched him open his mouth. Her eyes widened slightly, gazing at the small teeth and the four sharp canines that were peeked like daggers. _'That can't be normal!'_

"Ma'am?"

Kagome jumped and turned to see the cashier looking curiously at her, "What?"

"Um, we're about to close."

"...ah, right!" She made her way to the meats and grabbed a pound of raw beef with the least amount of fat before making her way to the cash register once more.

**-x-x-x-**

The front door opened and Rai made her way to her daughter. "What took you so long Kagome, dinner doesn't wait, you know!"

"S-sorry..."

Rai looked curiously at her slightly worn out daughter, frowning, she shook her head and smiled. "Its fine, give me the groceries and card and go take a bath."

"Ah...yes, Mama." Kagome made her way upstairs and into her room where she stared at the baby on her bed. It had broken into the bag and was now trying to gnaw on the bloody block of meat. _"N-no, no, no, no!"_ Kagome snatched the bloody produce from the baby and placed it on the shelf beside her bed. Picking up the child, it started struggling in her hold to get to the meat as she held him tightly in her arms, though still careful of the fact that he was still just a child. "You can't eat that through the package! I'll drain it for you, please, just be patient..." She was starting to get nervous with the baby's hungry appetite. At first, she was sure it was silly, but that proved it, this baby was a vampire. "Where are your parents?" She wondered aloud. Suddenly, a sharp pain on her wrist caused her to cry out in pain.

"_**Kagome?"**_

Stumbling to the door, she locked it before letting gravity take hold of her as she sank to the floor against the door. _'I feel...tired...so sleepy.'_

"Vava!"

Kagome stared at the baby for a moment, watching the baby crawl around, full of pep and energy. Suddenly, a loud rapping on her door caused her to snap out of her daze, though she was still worn out.

"_KAGOME? Kagome, are you okay?"_

'_Mama?'_ Her eyes widened in recognition, "Sorry Mama, I'm fine!"

"_...alright then, dinner will be ready soon."_

"I'm not hungry, Mama...just...a little sleepy."

"_...if you're sure...good night, Kagome."_

Kagome wasn't sure, her energy felt zapped, and she was sure it had something to do with the tiny little vampire nuisance that was now crawling into her arms. _'Guess he'd tired to...but...it's still night, I should keep him up a while longer so he'll sleep in the morning. Or will the sun not affect a vampire baby?' _Kagome sighed, picking the baby up into her arms; she made her way to the bed and placed the baby down. Grabbing the meat, she took the bottle, and then made her way into the bathroom for a moment. She started squeezing the blood into the bottle over the sink, trying to get all of it inside of it instead of outside of it.

"_Vaa~"_

Kagome jumped, turning, she could see the babies shadow beneath the door. Placing the nipple on the bottle, she fastened it tightly, and then made her way back into her bedroom. Grabbing the baby, she climbed her way out of the window like she'd done when she'd dropped the baby off inside upon her arrival.

"Hold on tight, tiny little vampire baby." Kagome said as she jumped to the branch nearest her window, scaling down the tree before landing softly on the grass. She looked around, it was pitch black now, probably close to eleven, twelve...

She snuck away from her home and off in the direction of the park. Kids loved the park, so it made sense to her that if she wanted to keep the baby awake till five in the morning she needed to give him something to do.

**-x-x-x-**

'_His scent...it's nearing...'_

Crimson eyes trailed over the city, night life was starting to slow down as people began filing out of clubs and street pubs, making their way to local coffee shops or heading back home. The putrid stench of alcohol and those homeless trash raiders left much to be desired in the streets of Kyoto. Rarely was there a reason to walk amongst these primitive creatures...but tonight...tonight, he would bleed the night creature dry...so rarely did it come out.

**-x-x-x-**

"So...what should I call you? Baby D? Dracula? Mini Blood Sucker?"

"Vaa~"

Kagome continued pushing the baby in the toddler swing at the park. Hours had passed, and a feeling of dread had begun to wash over her indefinitely.

'_Sesshoumaru...'_

"Hm?" Kagome frowned, pushing the baby as a familiar voice flitted through her head. Like a memory forgotten, she thought for a moment, "S-Sessh-ou-maru...Sesshoumaru?"

"VA~!"

Kagome jumped at the excitement coming from the baby swinging before her. "Is that it? Is that your name?" Kagome asked, "Oh god, what am I doing? I'm talking to a mythological baby, something that shouldn't exist, and I'm pushing it in a swing, without a care in the world, after it has already bitten me. This isn't normal!"

Kagome suddenly went rigid, something sharp against the flesh between her neck and shoulder caused her to turn, where her azure blue orbs met molten gold orbs; the same eyes that the baby in the swing had. _"Where were you bitten?"_

It was the same voice that she'd heard mere moments ago, Kagome spun around so quickly that she lost her footing and went tumbling, almost hitting the metal pole in the process, had it not been for the man standing before her catching her before impact.

"_Speak, human! Where...were you bitten!"_

"J-just on t-the wrist...why?"

He released her, and subconsciously she picked up the baby and held him close to her. The man, she got a better look at, had long silvery white hair pulled into a high ponytail that fell down past his waist, jagged marks on his cheeks in a purplish maroon color, and a crescent moon in the same shade centered on his forehead, surrounded and framed by his bangs. He was dressed in mostly white; a long white cloak however, hid most of what was worn. All she could make out was the colors of his wardrobe. _"It's no problem if it was just your wrist. Had my son bitten your neck, we would have had much worse problems...although...you will definitely be feeling this by tomorrow night."_

"F-feeling what?"

"_..."_ The man looked at her and sighed, _"Feeling the change."_

"...?" Kagome prided herself in her intelligence, but right now, she was seriously drawing a blank. "What change?"

"_Well...when a vampire bites a human, you begin to gain some of that vampires strengths and abilities."_

"WHAT?"

"_Hush!"_

"How can you tell me to _'hush'_, I'm going to start acting all vampirish because your baby decided to throw a temper-tantrum!"

He raised a thin eyebrow and stared at the girl as she began to pace, muttering and mumbling to herself about what she _might_ do to her family, how she was a _danger_ to everyone around her, how they would pierce her _heart_ with a _steak_, which by the way, he couldn't help but smile at. _"That would hurt,"_

She frowned, "Aren't you going to try and kill me? I mean, a human turning into a vampire and such is bad, right? Don't you need to...preserve the species...or, something?"

He laughed, a deep, heart stopping chuckle. _"I never said you would turn into a vampire. I said you would retain some of my son's abilities and strengths. Since he's still only a baby, it won't be much, but being bitten on the wrist won't change you. It looks like he just decided that you would be its food source. That's how vampire's feed, by drinking blood from the wrist. Turning a human into a vampire is far more complicated than feeding. However, I should mention this. You are lucky my son is just a baby, for had this been a fully grown vampire, not like myself, they could have drank you bloodless. I actually have more control over myself, though."_

"...r-right...and, who are you?" She asked curiously. "I mean, I get that your...Sesshoumaru's father, but _who_ are you?"

"_I am the Leader of my kind."_

"Vampire lord?"

"_Something like that. I am only the leader of my kind, there are many breeds of Vampires, I am of the Wampyrus Inu Clan, I am the head of the clan, and he is the heir to the clan. We are of the Immortal type, drinking human blood is our source of energy, until we find a mate, in which we rely on our mates' blood. There are cases where the mate will be unable to provide enough life source, and the alpha will fall ill do to a lack of energy, so they will leave in search of a new source."_

"The man will leave?"

"_The alpha can be male or female. It is the one who places the mark on of binding...not necessarily the male."_

"Oh...ah, I suppose you want your son back. Um," Kagome handed the bottle of blood to him, then Sesshoumaru who started crying at suddenly being separated from her.

"_Hush, hush...you'll see her again...soon enough."_

Kagome frowned, opening her mouth to ask what he meant; she found he was already gone. "Did I...blink?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! I started playing this new game, it's babysitting blob monsters, vampires, ghosts and dragons and such, and it just got me thinking, so I'll be playing with this now instead of the game. Let's see if I can make it to the boss level, ;)**


	2. Not a Walk in the Park

**Babysitter Nightmares!**

**Summary: During a night out, Kagome hears a strangled cry of a child and goes to investigate; no one ever told her that she would end up a babysitter by way of survival!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Any Requested (This means, if you want one chapter to have Yu Yu Hakusho, request it in a review. The first chapter will be InuYasha based; the others will come up _as _reviews are sent. So keep that in mind when you have a request but don't want to review...when you see that what you wanted isn't there.) ^-^''**

**Pairing: Undecided (May not have one.)**

**Genre: Humor/Horror**

**Rated: T – M**

**A/N: I should be clear about this. I'll take Anime/Manga requests, but not Pairing requests, not for this story. I'm sorry if I might have confused you guys with the message above, but I hope this has cleared things up. Also, when/if I decide on a pairing, I will let you guys know up here. Below my A/N, will be the dedication, in which, if you have requested an Anime/Manga and were chosen for this specific chapter, you will be stated as such. I hope everyone enjoys, now for our dedication!**

**DEDICATION: This is tricky; I can't dedicate this chapter to a requester, since the first request was given by an Anonymous reviewer. So, instead, I will dedicate this chapter, to my first reviewer! Pri-Chan reviewed first, so I will dedicate this chapter to her, while using the request made by 'Nanashi', means 'No Name'.**

**So, I hope you all enjoy, now for a little dash, of the Naruto Universe! Also, remember, we are keeping this purely Alternate Universe, so let the Dead rise and the Ninja's fall; or...something.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**-x-x-x-**

**~No Walk in the Park~**

**-x-x-x-**

_**So, the next morning, I didn't really want to get up. It's not that I was tired, but that my mom was yelling at my brother and I just didn't want to hear it. He hadn't come home yesterday, and he hadn't told her he was staying at a friends, just decided, 'Hey, I'm here, I might as well spend the night. Mom won't care!'...looks like he was wrong.**_

_**~CRASH~**_

Kagome bolted up right, the yelling she could take, but throwing stuff? She stood up and made her way downstairs. Her mom was holding a glass, not too far away was some shattered plates lying about the kitchen floor, the wall clearly explained to her what had happened; her brother was holding a frying pan with tearstained cheeks flushed red with agitation. She knew why too. Their mother had a way with going off the deep end and not letting them talk or explain. "Mama! Put that down, you don't want to hurt him, so stop it!"

"Are you siding with his delinquent ways too Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "No Mama, but right now, you're angry, and that's never the best time to talk. Souta," She said, looking behind her at the terrified boy, "will go to his room and wait until you have calmed down enough to talk to him _civilly_, without throwing things, yelling or fighting."

Souta understood, taking that moment to flee from the kitchen and run to his room.

"..." Rai placed the glass down, "Why would he be so reckless."

"Mama, it's my fault."

Rai's eyes widened, "What! No, no, no...sweetie, don't blame yourself for his misdeeds!"

Kagome laughed, "He called and told me that he would be staying over at his friends place...but I was so tired yesterday, I forgot to mention it. So it is my fault that you worried, and I'm sorry about that."

"But Souta said...he said that he just didn't think about it."

Kagome smiled, "That's my baby brother trying to keep me out of trouble; you've raised him well."

Rai had tears in her eyes as she went about picking up the glass. "Could you tell him to come down here?"

"Yes, Mama," Kagome ran upstairs to her brothers room and almost laughed at the sight awaiting her. Her brother, thirteen years old now, sat in the middle of his bed, hidden beneath a mountain of blankets. "So here's the deal kiddo," She said, shutting the door behind her and sitting down on his bed next the pile of blankets. "Mom thinks you called me, I forgot to tell her that you told me you were spending the night at a friends since I was so sleepy and you are playing protective brother by taking all the blame and saying things like you didn't think it was important. So...go be brave, she wants to talk to you. She's crying now because she raised you _so_ well."

Souta peeked out from beneath the blankets, stared in a daze for a moment at Kagome before grinning and hugging her tightly, half still beneath the blankets, half hanging off of her for support. "Thanks sis!" He said, scrambling out of his blankets and running downstairs.

Kagome started folding blankets when something caught her eye. Her wrist had an outline of a crescent moon, similar to that of the man from her dreams. _'...I swear...that couldn't have been real...'_ Her legs were suddenly weak as she fell to her knees, gripping her wrist tightly, she stared blankly ahead at nothing.

"_**Kagome!" **_She didn't even acknowledge her brother as he ran upstairs and back into his room, stopping short, he stared curiously at her. "Kagome?" Her head turned a little, and she looked in his direction, just barely comprehending who it was and what he was saying. "Um...mom says it's time to get ready for school..." Standing almost lifelessly, she made her way to her room and shut the door behind her.

She made her way to her bathroom and looked into the mirror. _"Nothing seems to be out of place..."_ She gave a big smile and checked her teeth, "...thank Kami!" She checked her nails, her hair, her eyes, her ears, everything was the way it should, everything...except, her newly acquired tattoo. Kagome sighed, dressing in her school uniform; she wasn't really up to explaining why there was a crescent moon mark on her hand to her mother. "I'll tell her I've been practicing my penmanship," Kagome grabbed her socks and pulled them on, slipping her shoes on, she left down the stairs and grabbed her bag from where it was sitting on the chair beside the table.

"Kagome, sweetheart?"

Kagome paused, turning her hand so that her wrist pressed against her skirt. "Yes, Mama?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this yesterday at dinner, but you were so tired. Could you sit down for a couple minutes?"

Kagome sat her bag beside the chair and sat down as Souta came running down the stairs, dressed and ready for school.

"Souta, come sit down, I have something I need to tell you both, so please..." she gestured to the seat beside Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, kind of curious as to what her mother could possibly need to say that called for a family meeting.

"Well, I'm going out of town for a time, and after some thought, I decided to trust you at home alone. I should be back in two weeks, no more than three, so I am counting on the both of you to be responsible."

"Where are you going?"

"Your grandmother, my mother, has fallen ill. I promised dad that I would come down and see about her health. So, can I count on you?" She looked at them both and smiled as they nodded. "Good, my bags are packed and already in the car, this is for you, Kagome." She hand her a debit card, "Use it for food and other necessities, but don't go on a spending spree."

"Yes Ma'am." Kagome took the card.

"I'll be leaving while you two are at school, so when you get home, I'll already be gone. Remember to lock up before bed. Bathe, brush your teeth, do your homework, and don't miss school."

Kagome nodded, "I'll make sure Souta gets up in the morning for school."

"Hah!" Souta laughed, "_I'll_ make sure _she_ gets up!"

Rai laughed, "I'll leave waking up to you then, Souta. Now, both of you, school!"

Kagome and Souta nodded and stood up with their bags.

"Be safe on your trip, Mama,"

Souta nodded, "And call when you get there!"

Both left their home and made their way to school, neither knowing what exactly would come of their return home. As for Kagome...well, she would have to find a way to hide her new..._tricks_...

**-x-x-x-**

**12:12 P.M.**

"_I hate gym..."_ Kagome muttered.

"Is that so?"

Kagome felt herself freeze and turn to see her gym teacher smiling beside her.

"Well, I always enjoy hearing my students opinions. We are doing vaults today; you can be our first volunteer."

'_Damn,'_ Kagome smiled, "Oh joy..."

"Gather around, everyone!"

Kagome watched as her gym teacher clapped her hands, catching the attention of the students.

"Form two lines and we'll start of with the vaults, Kagome will start us off!"

As the teacher said, Kagome stepped up to the mat, and stretched a bit, then, bending her knees, she jolted forward, jumped onto the spring bored, and grinned at how easily she reached the top of the vaults. Rather than just touching them and pushing herself over, she touched, and then flipped gracefully over, landing with pose on the other side of the vaults. _'COOL!'_ Kagome grinned.

"Nicely done, Kagome. You've been practicing."

"Yeah...that's it...I keep a spar vault in my backyard," Kagome laughed, "That was all luck, no practice necessary."

"Well, whatever it was, it was very well done."

The class continued vaulting for the next twenty minutes before clearing the gym and grabbing a basketball. They were then placed in two different groups, a-k-a, blue and red teams.

Kagome, who was on the red team, checked the ball to someone on the blue team. When it got checked back to her, she started dribbling the ball around the boy on the blue team before her. Side stepping him, she jumped at the three pointer, and watched as the ball fell perfectly in the hoop. **"Lucky~!"** She shouted out breathlessly. Running ahead as a girl on the blue team took the ball and tried to make her way around the masses to the other net, Kagome shot past a multitude of students, none even seeing her as she slipped beneath one girls legs and slid into a stand just in time to steal the ball from the blue team and dribble her way to another three pointer.

"_Wah~! Look at her go!"_

"_So cool!"_

"_Go Kagome~!"_

'_Alright, so Gym isn't all that bad...'_ Kagome grinned as she dipped below and arm and made a shot.

"Higurashi, come here for a second."

Kagome passed the ball to another student and made her way over to her Gym teacher, "Yes Ma'am?"

"Have you had any prior experience playing basketball? Or any other sport for that matter..."

"No, nothing except for archery, which was required as a Shrine Maiden."

"That's right, Sunset Shrine...alright then, would you consider joining the girls basketball team?"

"No, sorry..." Kagome blushed, "I really don't like Gym, I'm just have an..." She glanced at her wrist, "...an off day, of sorts."

"Well, your off day is any basketball player or gymnasts dream on-day."

Kagome laughed, "You could always hire a Vampire to bite you and then retain some of their speed and endurance!"

The coach quirked a brow, "Y-yes...I guess I could do that...though...then I would have Vampire students...that of course is if Vampires truly existed." She laughed, "Now, you can return to the game."

"Right!"

**-x-x-x-**

**2:57 P.M.**

Kagome didn't really have any other out of the normal moments that day, but she was getting really odd looks from some of the guys. And she could hear things from a lot further than she normally could. Including what the teacher in the classroom across from hers was currently teaching. However, her own class had her attention, and for good reason.

"Alright everyone, for today's project, I'll be assigning partners. The Rows one, three and five, turn around and say hello to your knew partner. If my seating chart is as perfect as I know it is, you should all be in boy/girl pairs." The teacher glanced around and nodded, clapping her hands together in satisfaction. "Perfect! Now, the reason for only the rows called getting a _baby_, has been made clear. Parents, good luck! I expect an essay from both parents, on my desk, by the end of the week."

_**~BRIIIIIING~**_

"Class stand,"

Kagome stood, still staring at what had been placed on her desk.

"Bow,"

She bowed.

"Good, now get out of my class, I have homework to grade!"

Kagome gathered her bag and turned to her _partner_, "Uchiha-San," Kagome bowed.

"Higurashi-San, we will go to your place, if that is alright."

Kagome stared at him, but nodded none the less, "Sure..." She turned and picked up the little cage, "You too cutie," She poked her finger inside and pat the little chick on the head.

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked up the shrine steps to the house with her partner right behind her. "Um, Uchiha-San, why did we have to come to my place?"

"My little brother is at home sick, so I am keeping away unless it's absolutely necessary for me to be around."

"What do you consider necessary?"

"...a casualty,"

'_A...casualty?'_ Kagome shivered, unlocking her door, she moved inside and slipped her shoes off. "Come on in."

"**SIS!"**

Kagome jumped and turned, running into the kitchen where the yell had come from. She stared at her brother with worry, "What's wrong?"

"...I'm hungry..."

"..." Kagome clenched her fists, "SOUTA!" She yelled irritably, "Don't scream like that! Your thirteen, you know how to cook!"

"...we have nothing that I know how to cook!"

Kagome looked into her fridge and pulled out a mean already prepared by her mother. "Put it in a pot, put the pot on the stove, turn the fire on, stir, turn the fire off, and eat!"

Kagome watched her brother grin sheepishly, "Right, sorry!"

"Uchiha-San, how do you want to do this? I get the bird for a day, then you, then me?"

"Mm, whatever works for you."

Souta looked at the bird in the cage and grinned, "How cute! A baby chick!"

"Food?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh, yeah!"

She placed her bag on the table and pulled out a notebook, "So...**The Pro's and Con's of Parenthood**, what fun."

"..."

"Uchi─"

"Itachi,"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up.

"Call me Itachi,"

Kagome nodded, "Alright, then please call me Kagome."

"Understood." Itachi sat down, pulling out his own notebook.

"So, why don't we both put it in like a diary format, and we will collaborate and go over each others notes on Thursday."

"Mm,"

"Aren't parents supposed to live together?" Souta asked, "Well, unless you two are going for the Widowed or divorced effect,"

Kagome glared at her brother, "Hey, peanut gallery, go do your homework."

"I'm just saying, why not let Itachi stay the week and actually play house." Souta shrugged. "Best way to get the best results."

Kagome mentally set about thrashing her brother, "Itachi, would you like to stay the week? We have a spare bedroom."

"...I will discuss it with my mother first, but that sounds expectable." Kagome nodded and pointed to the house phone. "You can use our phone,"

"Thank you," He stood and took the phone from the charger, "I'll be in the living room."

As he walked around the corner, Kagome turned and bopped her brother hard on the head.

"OW~!"

"_You just can't keep your mouth shut!"_

Souta gave a toothy smile. "Hey, can you do me a favor and sign my report card?"

"...sure, I'll call mom and tell her, and also, I'll write a note to your teacher explaining why my mom couldn't, and that she can call her."

"...couldn't you just not tell mom?"

Kagome raised a brow as her brother pulled out his report card and Itachi re-entered the kitchen.

Kagome took the paper and read his grades over, then the teachers note at the bottom. "Souta, why didn't you tell mom that you needed help with English and Literature?"

"...Mm," Souta looked away, "Mom gets too edgy when it comes to bad grades."

"Bad grades, yes, but if you tell her you need help, she will hire a tutor! Now, I'll be right back. We have someone at our school who I'm sure can help, hopefully...he won't mind."

"...?" Itachi watched her pick up the phone and dial a number, "...Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi, I'm cal─"

Souta watched her sister walk out of the kitchen and pouted irritably, "This sucks,"

"...You're in Sasuke's class, right?"

"Mm? Yeah, you know him?"

"He's my younger brother."

Souta grinned, "He's always so quiet, but he hasn't been at school lately."

"He's sick,"

"That sucks,"

"─sh, thank you so much," Kagome smiled as she walked back into the kitchen, "Then we will see you tomorrow at seven, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Your new English Tutor," She signed his report card.

"Why doesn't your mother sign it?"

"She's away, won't be back for two weeks, my grandmother fell ill so she went to take care of her. Hope that doesn't bother you," Kagome said, looking up as she finished the note to Souta's teacher.

"No, it doesn't."

"Alright, I'll finish making dinner and then we can get started,"

Itachi nodded, and once again, he sat down. Watching as Kagome finished with teriyaki pot her mother put together, he watched as Souta stared at his report card in annoyance.

"I live in Japan, so why does it matter if I don't speak English all that well!"

Itachi smirked, "What if an American comes up to you and tries to talk with you, or a new transfer student from England becomes a student in your class?"

"Like that would actually happen,"

"You never know,"

Twenty minutes later, Kagome placed a plate before both with the teriyaki dish and then a bowl of freshly steamed rice and vegetables.

"Thank you for the food," Itachi said.

"Thanks sis!"

"No problem," Kagome walked over to the chick and placed her on the counter, "Souta, have you seen Buyo?"

"Not since yesterday."

Kagome frowned, "I'll go out later and see if he's hanging out somewhere outside," She placed some sesame seeds in a little bowl and placed it inside the cage.

Itachi quirked a brow curiously, "Do baby chicks eat sesame seeds?"

Kagome watched the chick eat the seeds and smiled, "Looks like it,"

Souta laughed, "This is going to be fun to watch,"

The three started on their dinner, ready to see just _how_ the night played out.

**-x-x-x-**

**7:45 P.M.**

"_-t'll be like a set schedule for the chick,"_

"_Hm,"_

_**~Knock-Knock-Knock~**_

Kagome looked up at the door, "Souta, can you answer that?" She turned back to the paper in front of her, the chick bounded forward on the table.

She heard the door open and Souta say something, a few minutes later he came in looking pale. "I-it's for y-you..." He leaned against the wall and slid weakly to the floor.

Kagome frowned, standing up with Itachi beside her, she walked to the front door and paused, staring at the opened slide door, or more specifically, the man standing at the door. "Oh god,"

"_Not quite,"_

She shivered at the familiar voice, "Why are you here? You have your son, so what do you want?"

"_Vaa~!"_

Itachi looked around the corner and watched her interact with the man, "..."

"_I do believe I mentioned how we would meet again. My son has not been pleased with the normal 'nanny' if you will. So he will stay with you until I return for him an hour before dawn, don't let me down, human."_

Kagome made to say something only for the child to be pushed into her arms as the Vampire before her disappeared. "Y-your kidding..." Kagome looked down at the baby and sighed.

"_Va Va~"_

"...so Baby Dracula has returned...would you like something to drink?"

"_Vaa!"_

"Yeah, right...never mind." Kagome shut her door and turned to see Itachi staring at her and the _baby_. "...you know...this looks bad...of that I have no doubt, and if you'll just give me some time, I'm sure that I can come up with an explanation..." She looked down at the baby snuggled in her arms, _"...maybe..."_

Suddenly, the night was starting to look longer than it should have, and she was sure, that this was to be just a start to the horrors that would soon await her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Next chapter, tell me what you think, leave your thoughts, ideas and opinions, anything is great. If you have an Anime which you would like for the future chapters, than please, give me a shout out~!**


End file.
